


The Energems that Bind us Closer

by Tiger_girl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_girl/pseuds/Tiger_girl
Summary: Chase and Tyler start to behave unusually after a monster attack. In the aftermath at least one relationship changes beyond all measure - in a good way.





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Power Rangers characters - I just like to play with them.

The alarm blared out in the underground base. "That doesn't sound good." said Kendall hurrying over to the computer.  
She tapped and clicked at the computer for a few seconds before saying, "Alien bio-signs detected in the park. Ivan's there already I'll contact Chase and Tyler and get them to meet you there."  
"Ok" responded Shelby racing out of the door with the other rangers hot on her heels.  
"There!" shouted Tyler, Ivan was already morphed and fighting with a bunch of vivix and a large monster who looked a little like Poisandra. As he and Chase neared the fight the monster fired a blast of pink energy at Ivan knocking him into the air. Black and red rangers raced forward, still unmorphed, fighting to get to Ivan; as they closed on the gold ranger the monster fired a double burst and hit Chase and Tyler with the pink energy knocking them unconscious.  
"Hey" came a shout from the other side of the fight. The monster, Valensando, turned from the 3 rangers on the ground.  
"It's morphin time." Shouted Riley as pink, blue and green rangers morphed. Vivix went flying as they fought across to their fellow rangers lying on the ground. Ivan revived quickly and rejoined the fight, but it soon became apparent that Chase and Tyler were out for the count and would need protection. "Sir Koda, protect Sir Tyler and Sir Chase while we dispose of these miscreants."  
"No problem." Koda would protect any member of his tribe to the end of the world.  
Ivan and Riley teamed up to chase the monster off while Shelby dealt with the rest of the Vivix. Within 5 minutes the fight was over and Valensando teleported back to the ship.  
The rangers gathered around Tyler and Chase, "Why they still asleep?" asked Koda.  
"I don't know." said Shelby.  
Riley bent down and checked Chase's pulse and then Tyler's. "Their pulses are strong, but I think we'd better get them back to the base and get Ms Morgan to take a look at them. I'll grab Chase, can someone take Tyler?" Koda nodded and lifted Tyler as easily as if he were a small child as Riley took a moment longer to lift Chase. "We shall guard you both and our injured friends" stated Ivan as they started to make their way back to the base.  
"What I do not understand," said Ivan after their return, "is why I was merely winded whilst Tyler and Chase were rendered unconscious."  
Rendall peered at the monitors attached to both boys and replied, "I can't be certain but I think it's because you were morphed and they weren't. However, I don't think they're going to be unconscious for long. I am worried about some of these readings though..."  
Just then Tyler opened his eyes, looked around briefly before focusing on Shelby. "Shelbs?" He asked with more happiness in his voice and expression than any of them had ever seen before. He fought to sit up and grabbed her hands pulling her towards him for a bear hug, Shelby made a wordless exclamation as his actions took her by surprise. Then he tried to kiss her, "Ok Tyler. Get off." she yelled pushing away from him, "What's got into you!"  
At that moment Chase also woke up, his eyes fixed on Riley straight away, "Riley there you are." He said sitting straight up, Riley was out of reach so Chase fought free of the wires attaching him to the monitor and stood up, he moved quickly over to Riley and grabbed him in a bear hug just as Tyler had done. Riley clearly didn't understand what was happening and was left with his arms flailing slightly as Chase lifted him slightly off the ground; then tried to kiss him. "Whoa there Casanova." He said pushing him away as it clicked, "I take it that was some sort of love beam they got hit with." Chase continued to nuzzle at his neck from behind as he spoke, Tyler was doing the same to Shelby and from Ms Morgan's face she was finding their behaviour difficult to deal with. "I think you're probably right, Riley." she replied, "we need to figure out how to beat this monster and then they should go back to normal."  
"Ok, I think that needs to be a priority." said Riley as he moved away from Chase who was now trying to nibble his ears. "Right, Tyler and Chase stay here while I run some more tests. The rest of you go up to the cafe and I'll call you when I know more."  
"Sounds good to me." said Shelby as she extracted herself from Tylers clinging arms and nibbling mouth. "This is a bit much."  
"But I don't want stay here without my Shelbs." whined Tyler.  
"I need my Ri-Ri." moaned Chase.  
Shelby and Riley exchanged looks that spoke volumes - they both wanted out right now. Chase and Tyler's behaviour was just too much. "You guys stay here and rest. We'll catch up with you later." Shelby said as her and Riley headed out the door at high speed followed a moment later by Ivan and Koda.

It was a couple of hours later when Riley and Shelby got their break that they had time to discuss Tyler and Chase's behaviour.  
"Well, I knew that Tyler was into you, but I thought Chase was straight." Riley was saying as Koda and Ivan joined them.  
"Tyler's into me?" exclaimed Shelby blushing hotly, "don't be silly - he's not."  
"My lady, Tyler has longed after you for all the time I have known him. I thought you felt the same way."  
"Well, er maybe, umm." She suddenly became very interested in her bronto burger.  
"Sir Riley, you said that you thought Sir Chase was straight. What does straight mean?"  
"Oh it means attracted to women."  
"Instead of???" Ivan was clearly confused.  
"Men." Riley said bluntly, "The whole time I've known him he's had loads of girlfriends, no boyfriends so I thought he was straight. I definitely didn't think he liked me!"  
Shelby took a slurp of her drink having recovered from her embarrassment and said thoughtfully, "We might be over thinking this."  
Riley tipped his head to the side, "In what way?"  
"It could be that it's the first person they saw when they woke up."  
"But Tyler look all round room before spotting Shelby." said Koda swirling his fries through a puddle of ketchup.  
"Did anybody see how Chase behaved before he grabbed me?"  
Three identical headshakes answered the question, just then Shelby's dinocom beeped and she hit the button.  
"Are Tyler and Chase up there with you?" Asked Kendall in a clearly worried tone.  
"No" replied Shelby.  
"I turned my back for a moment and they disappeared."  
"We had better search for them." said Ivan, "In their present state of distraction they would be unable to defend themselves."  
"Good point." said Riley as they all stood up, Koda bringing his burger along for the ride. 

A few blocks away Tyler and Chase were gift shopping, "I'm going to get her a beautiful necklace of amber and some candy and flowers and a cuddly toy dinosaur."  
"I'm going to get Riley a new jumper, a hat (he really needs a hat, someone so fair really shouldn't be out in this sun without one), some sweets, loads of flowers and and a cuddly toy dinosaur."  
They ran off into the shopping mall in front of them.

Meanwhile up in space...  
"But Sledgums, my brother blasted two of the rangers for you."  
"I wanted him to blast all of them, then they'd all be infatuated with each other. It would make them vulnerable."  
"Err Sir. Sir." said Wrench, "I think it's worked better than we thought."  
"What!!" Sledge stomped over to the viewer to see the black and red rangers running around like small children carrying piles of beautifully wrapped boxes.  
"Go." He roared at Wrench, "Take Valensando and get their energems!"  
Wrench and Valensando ran for a pod at high speed.  
Back on Earth the 4 unaffected power rangers were desperately looking for their missing friends. Beep beep all four grabbed for their dino coms, "Alien activity detected near the mall." Kendall explained, "I'm sending you coordinates."  
"We're on our way." Replied Shelby.  
A couple of minutes later they rounded a corner in the city to see Wrench and the new monster trying to take down Tyler and Chase who seemed to be protecting a large pile of presents. Or more accurately two large piles of presents.  
"What the???" wondered Riley aloud.  
"T'is morphin time" stated Ivan as they morphed on the run.  
The fight began in earnest as Wrench summoned vivix and the power rangers crashed headlong into them.  
Koda and Ivan fought well and effectively unfortunately Shelby and Riley found they had a new problem, Tyler and Chase were being hugely over protective. They kept rushing to the rescue (when no rescue was required) and getting in the way. Shelby found herself free from the attention only when Tyler (still unmorphed) managed to get himself blasted unconscious again by Valensando.  
Freed up to fight she was able to help turn the tide and soon Wrench was on the run. Ivan and Koda joined forces to bring down the monster, "Stegoshield punch!" "Lightening final strike!"  
"Tyler." Shelby yelled as she ran over to where he lay but as she reached him he pulled himself to a seated position; groaning and rubbing his head he seemed mostly ok.  
"What was I doing?" asked Chase who had become despelled while holding on tight to Riley.  
"You don't remember?" asked Riley turning round to face him.  
"Er well that is, yes." he replied looking rather embarrassed.  
Riley demorphed and looked at the pile of scattered presents, "Were these all for me?" He walked over to the pile and picked up a rather garish sun hat that had gotten loose, popping it on his head he turned round and grinned while posing with his arms out. "Whadda ya think?"  
Chase (& the others) laughed giving Chase a moment to overcome his embarrassment.  
Later at the base Shelby was looking through 'her' pile of gifts. Tyler was stood nearby shifting nervously from foot to foot. "What were you thinking?" She asked holding up THREE huge heart shaped boxes of candy. "I really don't know. It was like the only important thing in the world was to make you happy."  
"Did you actually think that buying me all this stuff would make me happy?"  
"It was like I had to follow some weird rules of romance. I... I was planning a spectacular date at the planetarium."  
"Then what?"  
Tyler blushed redder than his uniform.  
Shelby made an o shape with her mouth. "We're nowhere near that!"  
"I know, I know." Tyler replied desperately, "there was part of me that was like watching what I was doing and knew it wouldn't work. But I couldn't take control."  
Chase was sat tinkering with his skateboard on the other side of the base, Riley wandered over and very quietly asked, "Is that what it was like for you?" Chase glanced up and then back down again, "Yeah I guess."  
Riley hesitated, he really wanted to talk with Chase alone. He wanted to know what was going on in that hotshot head of his. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
Chase looked up again, clearly a bit uncomfortable but nodded. Quietly they left the base grabbing their energems as they went.

For two blocks they walked in silence both unsure of what to say to the other. "How about we go to the park, find somewhere to sit?" Riley suggested. Chase nodded without speaking and they headed into the green oasis in the centre of town.  
After a few minutes they found a large, shady tree to sit underneath and flopped graciouslessly under its spreading branches.  
Chase took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?"  
Riley looked at him for a moment and then looked away, "I suppose I'm... curious... did you have have feelings for me before the blast?"  
Chase was silent for some time while Riley waited patiently giving him the space he needed to form his answer.  
"The answer is no. Not beyond close friendship anyway. I thought of you as my best friend nothing more, I've never thought of any guys as anything more than that. But when I came round it was like BAM! You were the only one I could even think about."  
Riley nodded and stroked his arm soothingly. "And now?"  
Another deep breath, "Now it's a bit complicated... confusing. Like Tyler said I was aware of the ridiculous things I was doing, but couldn't stop myself. But... but I... I was also noticing how kind you were being, how gentle and thoughtful. You didn't reject me out of hand, just tried to gently divert me."  
Riley nodded encouragingly.  
"Soooo?"  
Chase took three shuddering deep breaths, "So I started thinking about you, about you and me; in that little bit of my mind that was still me. And I began to feel like there was something more to my feelings. Once the effect of the monster wore off I... I knew there was."  
He sighed heavily and looked straight at Riley, "I wouldn't blame you if this makes you uncomfortable round me..." he trailed off as Riley took his hand.  
"Really?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face, "You thought I would be uncomfortable because you care about me?"  
"I'm a guy mate and lots of people can't cope with that idea."  
Riley was silent for a moment, looking down at their joined hands - his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Chase's hand.  
"You're not the first guy I've kissed you know."  
Chase's head flew up, "Whaaa???"  
"I mean it's not like there's been loads, 2 really, back home." He laughed as Chase's eyes went as round as saucers.  
"I wasn't sure if I was gay or straight, so I kissed as many people as would kiss me to find out."  
"And?" Chase gulped.  
Riley grinned at his shock, "I came to the conclusion that sexuality is fluid and that as long as I love someone for their heart it really doesn't matter to me what's between their legs."  
Chase stared hard at him for a moment as if trying to work out if he was serious or not. "Sooo do you have feelings for me?"  
Riley smiled the sweetest smile Chase had ever seen, "I've had a crush on you since about ten minutes after I met you."  
"But you gave me all that grief about focus and training."  
"Yeah well I knew you could do better than that and you were annoying me." Riley was still smiling at him which took any sting out of his reply.  
Chase suddenly became aware of Riley's free hand cupping his cheek and then his lips were gently placed upon Chase's. So little pressure applied that for a moment Chase wasn't certain of what was happening. He felt his own free hand come to life and bury itself in Riley's hair as the younger man took his reaction as a reason to push him back against the tree, deepening the kiss.  
How long they kissed for was unsure, when they did finally surface for air Chase was was breathing very hard but Riley just smiled sweetly at him again, stroked his face and asked, "Are you ok?"  
Chase nodded, "Just. The. Best. Damn. Kiss. I've. Ever. Had!" he panted. "I'm ruined, ruined for life."  
Riley looked puzzled, "No one else is ever going to have a chance with me now."  
Riley laughed, a bubbly, joyful sound and laid his head on Chase's chest. "So when do we tell the others?" He asked his new boyfriend.  
Chase didn't answer and after his silence had gone on a bit too long Riley realised that his body was tensing. Riley sat up slowly, reached out and stroked Chase's face, "We don't have to tell them yet" he said, "but I won't have us be a secret."  
Chase nodded slowly, and Riley continued, "We could let them find out by themselves if that's any better?"  
"I just don't want the drama of coming out. It's going to be hard enough telling my mum, but trying to explain this to Koda and Ivan..."  
"Good point. I don't think Koda would be a problem but Ivan's got a few medieval attitudes still." Riley replied thoughtfully. "If we can clue Tyler or better yet Shelby in then she'll probably do all the work for us." He paused, "How long until you think they get together?"  
Chase laughed his cheeky, slightly hoarse laugh Riley loved to hear, "Mate I can't believe they haven't got it together yet. I mean everyone knows how they feel about each other."  
Riley grinned as he replied, "Well maybe they're having a similar conversation to us as we speak." He settled back down on Chase's chest and Chase wrapped his arm round him just enjoying the snuggle.  
They sat there for a while longer then their dino coms beeped, Riley sat up so he could get to his.  
Kendall's face appeared, "Riley, is Chase with you?"  
"Yes Ms Morgan, is everything alright?"  
She let out a sigh of relief, "I just wanted to check he was ok. The pair of you disappeared so suddenly I was concerned he'd had a relapse."  
"And taken me off to have his wicked way with me?" Riley responded cheekily.  
Kendall blushed and Chase moved into shot, "We're in the park Ms Morgan. A bit public even for me." He smirked and winked at her.  
"As long as you're ok." She said sounding flustered and signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Chase's relationship deepens with some unexpected, energem related, consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the first sex scene I have ever written - please be kind.

A few days had passed since Valensando's attack and Shelby was late for her shift at the Dino Cafe. She rushed into the kitchen to find Riley and Chase making out against the store room door. "Oh sorry guys." she spluttered in a flustered manner.   
They finished their kiss and pulled apart, not in any hurry she noticed, and both grinned at her. "Don't worry about it Shelbs." said Riley moving back towards the prep area. "Wait," she said, "am I... am I the first to know?" She found herself at the centre of two smiles that lit up the whole room. "Is it a secret?"  
"Nope." replied Chase.  
Shelby actually squealed as she hugged Chase then Riley. "Oh you're so right for each other. I'm so happy for you."  
Just then the grill caught fire and they had to run to put it out.   
A bit later on Ivan, Tyler and Koda had also come on shift and the three of them as well as Shelby were having a break for lunch. Riley and Chase had volunteered to hold down the fort in the kitchen. There was a comfortable silence around the table as the rangers ate, silence broken every so often by laughter from the kitchen .  
"They sure sound like they're having fun in there." said Tyler, "I wonder what's so much fun."  
Shelby raised her eyebrows at him, "I think it's nice, young love and all that."  
Tyler stared at her, "Young love?" he queried, "Chase and Riley?" Suddenly he caught on, "Oh Chase and Riley are a couple. I should have seen that coming."   
Ivan frowned, "A couple of what?" he asked seriously; obviously confused by the conversation.  
"They're together. Like in love with each other." replied Tyler.  
Ivan looked rather shocked, "But is that not against the laws of nature?" he protested.  
Shelby was about to bite his head off but reminded herself where he had come from and replied calmly, "Ivan in this century as long as everyone in the relationship is an adult and everything's consensual then pretty much any pairing or even grouping goes."  
"Grouping!" Ivan had looked shocked before now he looked horrified.  
"It's not common," said Tyler, "but it does happen sometimes."  
Ivan shook his head, "These modern times are confusing." After a moment he turned to Koda, "What do you think of this Sir Koda?"   
"It fine. They make each other happy. I see that yesterday in the base." Koda carried on eating as normal.  
So did everyone else for a moment.  
"Wait!" said Shelby, "Yesterday?"  
"They kissing in the base yesterday evening when I go to bed."  
"But they said I was the first to know." she said with disappointment.  
"I not say I saw them to them. Did not want to interupt their happy time."  
Tyler choked on his burger and went into a coughing fit. Koda banged him on the back with a look of concern.  
"You're not concerned then Sir Koda?" persisted Ivan.  
"No. They happy, I happy." Koda stated in a very definite manner.  
Ivan seemed nonplussed by the whole situation, mulling things over while the others ate in silence for a couple of minutes.  
"As you all say it is well, then I shall be guided by you and wish them well too." he said finishing off his burger.  
"That's great Ivan." said Tyler smiling at Shelby and Koda.  
Chase kept glancing across to where the rest of the rangers sat, "Hey what is with you all of a sudden?" asked Riley coming over to him and putting an arm round his shoulders. Chase continued looking across the cafe, "I'm wondering if she's told them yet... about us."  
Riley glanced at his watch, "I would think so she's had plenty of time."   
"But no one's come over shouting."   
"What?" asked Riley. "You thought that our friends would shout at us about it?" Chase nodded as Riley steered him out of sight of the main cafe. "Chase they're power rangers, you know what that means. They are some of the most gentle and loyal people in the whole world. Even if they were uncomfortable with us being together they'd probably never let us know and I don't think they will be."  
"Even Ivan?"  
Riley smiled, "Even Ivan." Then he kissed Chase gently and returned to the grill before they had to deal with another fire that day.  
A few weeks passed, monsters were fought, Tyler's dad was found and Chase and Riley grew ever closer. Then one night they were in Chase's apartment getting ready for a night out with the rest of the team.  
"Which top?" asked Riley holding up two slightly different green vests.  
Chase smirked at him, "Baby raptor you look good in both, stop fishing for compliments."  
Riley pulled one on without further comment and pushed Chase against the wall of the lounge where Chase had been waiting for him to finish getting ready. He looked at him up close for a long moment, licking his lips slowly, seductively until Chase broke first. Kissing him gently at first, after a few moments the kissing became more urgent until eventually they had to stop for lack of air.  
"You know," said Chase, "I've been thinking."  
Riley raised his eyebrows and grinned, "About what?"  
"Us." Chase broke eye contact and started looking at Riley's top instead, a sure sign he was getting embarrassed. "I keep having thoughts, thoughts about you."  
"Dirty thoughts?" asked Riley hopefully.  
"Yeah." Chase looked back up obviously relieved then gasped as Riley thrust gently against him. "Bloody hell mate, warn me when you're going to do that next time"  
Riley laughed and moved back slightly taking Chase's hand. He started leading him over to the couch, "Come here hotshot. Let's sit down a minute and talk about this."  
"But I really don't want to..."  
"If you're old enough to do it then you're old enough to talk about it." replied Riley. "This is new to both of us and we need to talk about a few things before we go any further."  
"Like what?"  
"What we're both expecting, safe sex, previous partners - I haven't slept with anyone before by the way. That sort of thing."   
"You're a virgin." Chase blurted out, then went scarlet "Sorry, I was just a bit surprised."  
"It's ok." Riley soothed him.  
"Right, um. Well previous partners, two girls, we always used protection. Didn't want any little Chases after all." he grinned a bit sheepishly. "I don't really know what I'm expecting really, I... I had a bit of a look online and it gave me the impression that it was all a bit... rough. I don't want to get rough with you." As he spoke he raised his hand and cupped Riley's cheek. Riley leaned into the caress enjoying the warmth, the affection... the love that caress implied.  
After a few moments of silence Riley said, "I don't want to get rough with you either Chase. I think if either of us wanted that then we wouldn't be power rangers. I want to explore our feelings, our bodies, our reactions." He felt Chase tremble slightly and leaned in for another kiss this time placing one hand behind Chase's head and the other in Chase's lap. He gently grazed Chase's cock through the fabric of his jeans producing another gasp of surprise-pleasure from his boyfriend. This time the kissing continued and Chase was just about to try a little touching himself when the dino com went off.   
"Are you kidding me!" Chase shouted grabbing it from his pocket. "What?"  
"Am I interrupting something?" Kendall asked midly.  
Chase got a hold of himself, "No of course not. What's up Ms Morgan?"  
"We were wondering where you were. We're waiting at the restaurant, unless you want us to start without you..."  
"It's fine." said Riley, "We'll see you all in ten."  
Chase put the dino com away, "Talk about bad timing."  
"There's always later hotshot. And you are worth waiting for. Come on we're late."   
It was later that evening, the meal and following night out at the bowling alley had been fun but Chase was increasingly edgy. All he could think about was how it had felt when Riley had touched him, he wanted more, lots more. He was sat lost in thought on the edge of the group when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was Riley. "I'm tired. How about we get out of here?" the green ranger asked.  
Chase nodded, they said good night and started walking back to Chase's apartment.   
"You know it's been really difficult to concentrate on anything other than you tonight." Riley said as they walked.  
Chase smiled, "Likewise."  
Riley continued, "There was something I didn't get to say earlier and it's important so I'm going to say it now. All this exploring we're going to do, well if either of us feels uncomfortable with anything or just doesn't like it; I'd like it if we can agree to be honest with each other and say so."  
Chase nodded, "That sounds reasonable, I'd like that I think it would make me feel safe."  
Riley smiled they were almost home and he was getting hard with anticipation.   
Chase seemed to take forever opening the door, he waved Riley in with a flourish worthy of Ivan, "After you baby raptor."   
Chase shut the door behind him and turned to face Riley aware that his breathing was more than a little ragged. He knew he was hard and to be honest the strength of his feelings scared him as Riley moved back to him he finally admited to himself that he loved Riley.   
"Chase." whispered Riley.  
"I love you." Chase replied hoping that Riley wouldn't be scared off by his declaration but at the same time knowing that even if he was telling was necessary.  
Riley was holding Chase's hands as he heard the words he'd wanted to say for months fall from Chase's lips. Chase looked stunned, terrified and deliriously happy all at once.  
Riley responded the only way he knew how, "I love you hot shot and I think you've just made me the happiest guy in the world." They kissed again, then Chase ran his hands under the bottom edge of Riley's vest and started to tug it upwards they stopped kissing in order to pull it over his head and then it was Chase's turn. A few more kisses and a lot of touching followed before Riley stopped and said with a smile, "Why don't we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?"  
Chase grinned, "Bed or sofa?"  
Riley's eyes lit up at the word bed and he started pulling Chase in the direction of he bedroom pulling off his shoes and socks as they went. Chase followed suit both of them giggling almost hysterically over the situation. They reached the bed, Riley with his back to it and Chase not quite touching him.   
Riley reached out and grabbed Chase's waistband, then paused he looked up at Chase and opened his mouth as if to speak. Chase placed one finger on Riley's lips and nodded, then reached out and did the same. A moment later and they were both naked, they both stared; eyes roving as they drank in the sight before them. Chase broke the silence first, "You're so hot." he said, "I'm sooo lucky."  
Riley laughed and said, "Right back at you hot shot."  
Chase licked his lips and stared down at Riley's hard cock, "Can I... can I touch you?" he asked breathlessly.  
Riley nodded as Chase put out his hand and gently touched Riley's cock, with the other hand he guided Riley to do the same while simultaneously kissing him. Riley was breathing hard by now and with their free hands round the other's body holding on tight it was only a matter of time until Riley lost his balance and landed on the bed. Chase landed on top of him and they found that their cocks were now in direct contact. "Oh god." Chase said loudly as Riley moaned incoherently.   
"I'm yours. Please just make me come before I explode." Riley hissed.  
Chase decided to use his hand the way he would on himself and he soon realised that Riley was so turned on that this wouldn't take very long at all. He was right, Riley exploded all over Chase's hand and belly with a noise that was part scream and part animal shout after only a couple of minutes.  
Riley lay there on Chase's bed breathing hard and staring into the face of the man who had become his everything. He'd masturbated before obviously but this experience was so far past that that he could barely remember it.  
"That. Was. Amazing." he panted.  
He pushed himself up on one elbow and drew Chase in for a long and loving kiss. "My turn now." He bit his lip while he considered a blow job, he'd never done one (as this was the first time he'd been to bed with anyone) but he decided to have a go. First he moved Chase off of him and then got him to scoot up to the head of the bed. "Right, now lie down. I'm going make you feel amazing too."  
Chase pulled him down for another long kiss, "Relax. You don't need to do anything." Riley whispered, "Just let me take care of you."  
Chase lay back down as Riley kissed and licked and nibbled his way down the toned torso before him all the way down to the glistening, rock hard cock. When he reached it he looked at it for a moment while stroking and massaging Chase's balls. He glanced up at his lover who was moaning and arching his back with pleasure. 'Ok.' he thought, 'here goes.' He started by kissing Chase's cock, little peppery kisses at first, then started to add in a few licks and a bit of mouthing. Then finally he put the head of the cock into his mouth, it took him a moment to get the rhythm but once he did he found that he loved it. Chase tasted amazing, salty and sweet all at once. He was so focused on what he was doing that he was slightly confused when Chase started to push at his head, but he released his prize to look up at Chase. "What's wro..." Chase came hard shouting Riley's name.  
Riley crawled back up to his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the lips, gently rubbing his belly and chest. "Were you" kiss "worried about" kiss "coming in my" kiss "mouth?" Chase nodded, unable to speak, Riley smiled, "I wouldn't" kiss "have minded" kiss "I want" kiss "to know what" kiss "you taste like." Having said that he took himself back down and licked Chase's cock clean. When he'd finished he realised that Chase was sat up on his elbows staring open mouthed at him.  
"What?" asked Riley. "What's wrong gorgeous?"  
"I can't believe you just did that." replied Chase.  
"Why not?"  
"I.. I..." Riley realised that Chase was crying.  
"Chase, Chase what did I do wrong?"  
Riley moved back up the bed to hold Chase as he sobbed. He waited none too patiently for Chase to calm, while holding his head against his chest as if he were a small child feeling completely confused and more than a little worried.  
Eventually Chase calmed down, "Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. But just I didn't want you to feel like you had to do that."  
"Do what? Find out how you taste?" Riley responded in a puzzled tone.   
"But... but"  
"Chase there's nothing wrong with tasting your cum. It's part of you and as it's part of you it was likely to be good and I'm happy to say that it is."  
"Really?" Chase looked at him then seemed to come to a decision. "I want to try yours."  
"Ok. Only thing is I'll have to come again, I cleaned you all up."  
Chase looked down at Riley's cock , saw that it was hard again and stroked his finger along the underside to the tip where there was still some cum left. He was rewarded by a hiss of pleasure from his boyfriend's mouth as he put his finger in his mouth Riley moaned. Chase licked the cum off his finger and found that it did taste good, very good. Before Riley could do anything else Chase pushed him down onto the bed and made his way down to that cock again this time using his mouth. Riley pushed himself up on his elbows to watch breathing heavily. Chase glanced up and saw him watching, "Any tips?" he asked.  
"Make it wet." Riley replied his eyes dark with desire.  
Chase lowered his head down and licked down the length of Riley's cock. He repeated this a few more times before taking hold of the base in one hand and taking as much as he could into his mouth. Riley shouted incoherently as Chase began to move up and down. This was hard work he was discovering and pulled off for a moment to rest his jaw, Riley took the opportunity to pull him up for another kiss. "You don't have to carry on if you don't like it." Riley breathed into his ear. Chase grinned at him, "I love it mate. I just want to be on top form to swallow all that lovely cum." Riley arched his back and moaned, capturing one of Chase's hands and linking their fingers.  
Chase disappeared back down and renewed his sucking, suddenly he felt Riley's grip on his hand tighten and he knew what was coming next. Sure enough Riley came, this time incoherently, right down his throat. Chase just held still and concentrated on swallowing, staying put until Riley was done. Then he crept back up the bed, kissing and nuzzling any body parts he happened upon along the way.  
Riley seemed hazy and on the verge of sleep when he got there. Chase pulled him onto his chest and stroked his hair as he came down. "I wanna make you come again." Riley said sleepily. "No baby raptor." replied Chase, "I'm all done in and so are you. Time for sleep. You can make it up to me in the morning if you want."  
Riley sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer. Chase pulled the sheet over them both and moments later they were both asleep.  
It was about 9am the next morning when Kendall tried to contact them; however, the beeping of their dino coms from the bedroom floor failed to waken them.  
"They're not answering. Neither of them." she said worriedly to the others. "You'll have to go check on them. Did they go home together last night?"   
"They left together, but I don't know where they were heading." replied Tyler.  
"I have a key to Riley's place." volunteered Shelby, "Me and Tyler could go check."  
"Ivan, Koda could you take Chase's key and go check at his place. I'm hoping they've just overslept. But if they're not at either apartment then we may have a problem.  
"Let's go." said Tyler.  
Neither apartment was very far away, so ten minutes later Shelby and Tyler had discovered that Riley had not been home.   
Shelby pulled out her dino com to contact the others. "They're not here guys. Doesn't look like Riley's been here at all."  
"We have just arrived at Chase's building my lady, we shall report back in but a moment." replied Ivan.  
He and Koda arrived at the door to the apartment, Ivan opened the door and discovered a hallway covered in tops, socks and shoes. He paused and considered what they were about to find. "Err Sir Koda. You know of the relationship between Sirs Riley and Chase."  
"Yes?"  
"Umm I think that they may have taken a step forward in that relationship."  
Koda looked confused for a second and then he smiled, "Ah you think they have mated."  
"There is that possibility." Ivan was aware that he had no real reason to be uncomfortable with the idea of Chase and Riley having sex, after all it was none of his business, however he still found the idea unsettling.  
"We must make certain that our friends are alright."  
"Ok." said Koda, they approached the bedroom door and peered in.  
There asleep in the bed, apparently naked and covered only by a sheet lay their friends. Riley had his head pillowed on Chase's chest and Chase had one arm encircling Riley. Koda sniffed, "Yeah, you right they mated, I smell it. You think they got any food?"  
He left the room and wandered into the kitchen, Ivan chased after him. "Koda, what are we going to do?"  
Koda looked puzzled, "Have third breakfast." he replied opening the fridge.  
Exasperated Ivan pulled out his dino com and called Kendall, "We have found them my lady. They are asleep in bed... together. Koda says they have been..." he hesitated not wanting to embarrass either of them. "Making love."  
"Can you wake them? They're supposed to be at the cafe."  
Ivan was slightly taken aback at her matter of factness, "I will try my lady, one moment." He left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom, "Chase, Riley wake up now." he said loudly. Nothing happened, he tried again, "Chase, Riley t'is time to awaken." Again no response. "Maybe shake them." suggested Kendall.  
"Do I have to?" asked Ivan in a strangled voice. Koda pushed past him and shook Chase's shoulder. Nothing happened, they simply continued to sleep. "Show me what's happening." demanded Kendall.   
"But my lady they both appear to be completely naked."  
"I don't care! Something's not right, now turn me round!"  
Ivan did as he was told, "Right Shelby, Tyler are you hearing this?"  
"Yes Ms Morgan."  
"Get over there while I find Keeper. We have to work out what's going on!"  
Twenty minutes later the rangers and Keeper assembled in Chase's apartment. "Woo," said Tyler, "Looks like they enjoyed themselves last night."  
"Smells like it too." said Koda with a grin at Ivan who grimaced.  
"What I don't understand is why they're both still asleep and they are asleep not unconscious according to these readings." She stared intently at her tablet as if willing the readings to change. "Keeper have you any ideas?"  
Keeper was stood by the bed examining the green and black energems that hung round their necks. Both looked different though Kendall couldn't quite figure out why. "I think I know the answer. The energems are very sensitive to changes in emotion. Riley and Chase have been growing closer for some time now and I think that what happened last night has bound them as close to each other as they are to their energems. They will wake in time once the energems realign to the new situation."  
"We can't just leave them here like this, they're vulnerable to attack." said Kendall.  
"We'll stay and guard them." said Shelby, "Me and Tyler. Ivan and Koda can take over later if needed."  
"Ok." said Kendall reluctantly, "I just hope we don't get an attack today."  
So Tyler and Shelby stayed and talked and ate and made out - just a little bit and talked some more until finally Shelby raised the subject that they both knew was coming.  
"Soooo, have you thought about it?"  
"About what?" asked Tyler looking slightly puzzled and hopeful all at once.  
"About taking our relationship to the next level. Sex." Shelby said bluntly.  
"Ah. Sex. Us. Ummm yeah I'd thought about it. A bit." Tyler was going for nonchalant but it came out more the way of desperate.  
Shelby smiled, "You know, we do need to talk about it before we do it right?"  
"We do?"  
"We do! Especially after what's happened with Chiley in there."   
"Chiley?"  
She grinned, "Just my nickname for the lovebirds. But seriously we don't know if it was the sex that's knocked them out or something else."  
"Something else?"  
"Keeper said that it was what happened last night. What if they declared their love for each other..."  
"So them having sex was like an extension of their love?" Tyler hazarded a guess, he really wasn't that sure where she was going with this.  
She nodded, "I'm thinking it intensified those feelings which is what's caused this additional bonding."  
Tyler gnawed at his bottom lip, he really didn't like where this was going. He had a sneaky suspicion that this was going to mean no sex for him until they'd finished being rangers. He loved Shelby, loved her with all his heart but recently he'd also been having a LOT of wet dreams and fantasies. He also hadn't told her how he felt, he wasn't certain that she felt the same way. He hoped so, but he wasn't certain.  
"I'm not sure where this conversation is going, but there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I love you Shelby Watkins."  
She stared at him for a very long moment and then started to smile, "Tyler I love you too. I have done for ages." As she spoke she leaned forward and kissed him long and slow teasing his lips with her tounge. Tyler groaned, then pulled gently away. "Hang on." he said, hating himself, "What if this is how it started for Chase and Riley? We can't end up four rangers down."  
"That's something I've always loved about you, your sense of responsibility. You're right of course, but we could wait until they wake up and then do something about our little problem. Then we'd know how long we'd be out for, if it's only 24 hours or so we could maybe go away for the weekend or something." She smiled impishly as she spoke.  
Tyler kissed her quickly, "You are amazing. That's perfect. We'll come up with a cover story and then we're sorted.  
Shelby nodded and grinned at him, "In that case shall we watch a film why we're waiting?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
In the bedroom the two sleeping beauties were waking, Shelby and Tyler had let the lounge door swing closed so they were unaware that they were not alone.  
"Morning hotshot." Riley murmured from his position still curled up of Chase's chest.  
"Morning baby raptor." replied Chase with a grin, Riley raised his head for a kiss and was rewarded with two. He settled contentedly back down on Chase for a few minutes while they drifted awake, then he remembered. "Mmmm I owe you one, remember?"  
Chase woke up a little more, "Owe me... oh yes. If you feel it necessary of course." He smirked at Riley who moved up the bed and whispered, "I'm going to kiss that smirk right off your face." and proceeded to do just that.  
The kisses this morning were gentle and lazy, but Riley could feel both of them becoming aroused. He decided he didn't want to stop the kissing so he simply moved one hand down and started to stroke Chase's heavy, hard cock. Chase gasped into his mouth, clearly Riley had caught him by surprise. Riley took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hand moving with strong steady strokes. Chase was now groaning loudly into Riley's mouth and then his back arched and he shouted Riley's name as he came. Riley brought his hand up and licked his fingers, slowly, one by one while keeping eye contact with his lover. Chase groaned again and then pounced, flipping Riley underneath him and proceeding to ravage his mouth. Suddenly they both heard a strange noise and both stopped. "What was that?" asked Chase.  
"I don't know." said Riley, "but it sounds like someone else is here."  
Back in the sitting room, Tyler and Shelby were well aware that the green and black rangers were awake. Unfortunately for them they'd become aware of this fact when they'd heard Chase groaning loudly. They turned the tv up a few notches and hoped they could just wait out the lovebirds.   
"I think we pull some boxers on and get our morphers out." said Chase seriously.  
Riley nodded his agreement, "Can I borrow some?" he asked.  
Chase was already at the drawers and threw him a pair of green and black stripy ones.  
Slightly less than naked they pulled out their morphers (magical weapons really were most useful) and crept towards the sitting room door. They had gone from lovers to professionals in a matter of moments, Riley pointed at the door to say Chase was to go first and low and he'd go in high. Chase nodded his agreement and they struck, Chase rolling and coming up to find himself staring at Shelby and Tyler from only inches away. Riley had run in behind him and stopped just as suddenly.  
"What are you guys doing here?" they asked in stereo. Then looked at each other, "Ok that was weird." said Riley.  
They looked back at Tyler and Shelby as they got rid of the morphers. Shelby grinned at them, "I take it you two haven't looked at a clock yet? I mean that would be reasonable what with all the noise."   
"A clock?" asked Riley, "What's a clock got to do with anything?" asked Chase.  
Shelby held up her phone to show them the time 16:00. "What? But how?" they both said together.  
"Keeper thinks it's something to do with what you got up to last night. Possibly some really strong emotions got released and the energems needed time to adjust. So they made you stay asleep." Tyler explained.  
"When you didn't show up at the Dino Bite this morning we all got worried and went looking for you. When we found you here me and Tyler stayed to guard you after Keeper had checked you over." Shelby continued the story.  
"So everyone." they both started and Riley waved at Chase to carry on the sentence, "has seen us naked."  
"You had a sheet over you, but yeah pretty much." said Tyler aware he was grinning and loving it.   
"And does anyone." again they both started the sentence this time Riley continued, "have a clue what all this stereo speaking is about?"  
Tyler and Shelby shook their heads while Chase picked himself up from the floor.  
"Come on baby raptor, time we got dressed. I think we need to speak to Keeper." Riley nodded and they headed back to the bedroom.


End file.
